


Remember that time...

by SenpaisBadass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Asahi is a cute bean, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jesus better not be looking, M/M, Noya gets sad, Oneshot, sall g fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaisBadass/pseuds/SenpaisBadass
Summary: Just Asahi and Noya remembering how they started dating after some hot, passionate love making.





	Remember that time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this. This took me a few hours to write and I really don't know what to think of it.

Noya let out another loud moan as Asahi thrusted into him, hitting that special spot deep inside his ass. The younger male had one hand on Asahi's head, making sure his fingers were tangled up in those silky brown locks, while the other hand made sure that Asahi's back was covered in scratches, some even dribbling a little blood. Asahi groaned as he felt Noya tighten around him "S-Shit Noya! You feel so-so good. I'm close~!" 

This ripped another sweet moan from Noya. He bit down on his boyfriends ear and panted "I'm-I'm close as well Asahi! Ahhh~ You're so big! You feel amazing~" With the amount of clenching Noya's hole was doing and the moans and whimpers, which were music to his ears, that were pouring out from those pink-plump candy-like lips, it would be a surprise if the older male didn't cum. 

Noya cried out as Asahi's cum filled him to the brim, bringing him to the edge, spilling his cum all over the two as Asahi continued to hover over Noya, letting Noya grasp at him like his life depended on it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, in each others embrace, the smaller male's cum dripping off their bodies, as well as the cum dripping from Noya's hole. 

 

Finally Asahi moved and lay down next to Noya, pulling him close. Noya happily wrapped his arms around the friendly giant and buried his face in his chest. Asahi smiled and stroked Noya's hair soothingly. "Hey Asahi?" Noya says looking up at the other male. "Yeah Noya?" Asahi questioned, not to worried about what his boyfriend was about to say. "Do you remember when I confessed to you?" Asahi's face exploded with a bright shade of red. "O-Of course I do Noya! W-why?"

~Flashback~

Asahi sighed and leaned back on the gym wall behind him. He popped open the top of his drink bottle and gulped at least half of it down. Daichi had made them do extra..extra everything today due to 4 destructive males (Have a guess)and he had near on no stamina left. As he took a quick look around the room he manged to catch the eyes of a certain 2nd year, Nishinoya Yuu. 

He smiled and waved, watching the other male do the same. Noya made I motion with his head towards the door, silently telling Asahi 'follow me'. Asahi nodded and trailed after the short boy. Once they had exited the gym and rounded a corner Noya took in a deep breath. Asahi cocked his head to the side in worry "Noya, are you ok?" Noya shook his head. Asahi's face exploded into different expressions of worry, confusion and shock. "Noya!? What's wrong?!" 

"Well you see Asahi, I'm in love with you.." Noya said, looking away from the taller male. Asahi was ..astonished...to say the least. He didn't expect that to come from one of his best friends. Asahi couldn't say that he was disgusted or disappointed either, cause he, in fact liked the libero back. 

"Please Asahi, I don't want this to end our friendship so if we could forget about this, that'd be great. I just really, really needed to get that off my chest. " Asahi's heart clenched seeing the face Noya was making. "W-Wait! Noya-" He was cut off by Noya's laughing "No, it's fine Asahi, it really is. Can we just ...forget this please?~" Asahi shook his head and glared at Noya" Noya!" The libero looked up at him alarmed. "Don't go jumping to conclusions . What if I said...I like you to...?" Asahi went from angry to a blushing mess in 0.02 seconds. Noya's face lit up "Really?! You like me back?!" A small smile crept it's way onto Asahi's face"...maybe..." 

Noya jumped around "YOU LIKE ME BACK!!!" He was honestly surprised that Asahi had returned his feelings. He was mostly happy though, excited. He bounced over to Asahi and jumped into his arms. Asahi caught him and gave him one of those pure smiles. Noya pecked his nose and smiled brightly. Asahi and Noya didn't realise the two boys that were peeking and eavesdropping on them.

"Tanaka, pay up" Suga whispered to Tanaka. 

~Present~

Noya closed his eye's and gave Asahi's chest a small kiss "Just wondering" The two were silent for a moment until "And remember when we first did it Asahi? You were such a nervous wreck, now you're like a hungry beas-" "E-EHH!!Noya please stop!" Asahi cried and brought his hands up to his face, hiding his cheeks that had lit up again. "I'm only playing, you giant baby!" Noya grinned and gave a quick laugh. 

"I love you..." Asahi mumbled, his word's being muffled by his hands. Noya had heard, but he felt like teasing his boyfriend a bit more. "Sorry Asahi, I didn't quite hear what you said" Asahi moved his hands so they weren't covering his mouth, but still covered the blush that his cheeks wore. "I said I love you" Noya smiled and pulled away Asahi's hands, "I know babe~ I heard" Noya placed a soft but passionate kiss on Asahi's lips, Asahi kissed back. 

These are the moments they live for, the sweet, gentle yet desirous moments and the rough, hot, loving moments that only show up in the bedroom and sometimes the club room when they're the last two. Both the males are ecstatic (One shows it more than the other) that they get to spend the rest of their lives with each other. 

As the two volleyballers (Ballers in more than one way am I right? (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ) lay in each others arms that night, they both thought 'There's no one else I'd rather be with. Not now, not ever.'

"I love you Asahi ~"

"I love you to Noya"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is complete and utter crap but drop some kudos anyway. <3


End file.
